


摘星计划30

by Zzjmzjm



Category: hh - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zzjmzjm/pseuds/Zzjmzjm
Kudos: 2





	摘星计划30

30.

李赫宰喝完了那罐草莓牛奶，感觉腹内空空，上午的预约有点多，忙到现在他都没来得及吃一口东西。

他叹了口气拿出手机打算点外卖，以前他是个钻石王老五的时候，成天点外卖也就算了，怎么在有了爱人之后还是得吃外卖啊。

“赫宰！”门口传来油桃花的香气，李东海毛茸茸的小脑袋探进来，穿着单薄的外套，早春的风还是夹杂着凛冬的寒气，他的鼻尖和脸颊有些发红。

李赫宰闻声望去，看到一个漂亮宝贝穿着单衣敞开外套就这么蹦蹦跳跳地跑到他面前，他稀罕的不得了，还没下单的手机也被他锁了屏放在口袋里，他三两步上去伸手环住眼前冒着寒气的人，刮蹭着李东海微微泛红的鼻尖，就手把他的外套扣子扣起来。

“现在还冷，又穿这么单，小心感冒，下次再不扣好衣服就揍你一顿。”他温柔地在李东海耳边叮嘱着。

“你越来越像个阿加西，早知道你这么唠叨我就不来了。”李东海蹙起眉头，撅着嘴抱怨道。

“现在不是进房里了吗，暖气这么足，冷什么啊。”说着他就伸手扯开外套，顺便抬手把一个袋子放在桌上。

“喏，给你的。”

“什么啊？”李赫宰疑惑地拆开被暴力捆扎的结结实实的袋子，里面露出一个保温饭盒。

他挨个打开盒子：米饭，三菜一汤，还冒着热气儿呢，有荤有素，卖相也漂亮极了。霎时间，房间里充斥着饭香味，李赫宰咽了咽口水。

“这都是…你做的吗？”

李东海面对他的提问憋红了脸，但还是傲娇地扬起头撅着嘴，把手背在身后，藏起了他左手手指上被烫出的黄豆一样大的水泡。

李赫宰看到他强装出来的样子觉得可爱极了，还是玩心不改的要逗逗他。

“楼下快餐店打包的？”他挑起眉毛眼含笑意看着李东海，眼前的人好像长出了一条毛茸茸的尾巴，在背后摇摇摆摆。

“才不是呢！我刚答辩完就买了菜去你家做的！鸡汤我炖了一上午呢！还有排骨！都是我一个一个挑的！我盛汤的时候还烫到了！你看这么大一个水泡！“👌”这么大！”

李东海像是抢着邀功的猫，立刻炸了毛，最后还伸出手把他因爱负伤的证据呈给李赫宰看。

李赫宰心疼死了，他站起来抓住爱人的手指，从抽屉里掏出药膏仔细地涂着。然后温柔的吻在李东海的手指尖儿上。“还痛吗？”

“不痛了，小伤。”李东海因他突如其来的撩拨而乱了阵脚，虽说他们早已经确立关系，但面对李医生这么露骨的表达，他还是会感到不自然，脸红得仿佛能从耳尖滴下血来。

“你快趁热吃啊，饿坏了吧。”

李赫宰坐在李东海对面大口大口地吃起来，美味入口，他没想到李东海手艺这么好，简直可以去开饭馆了！他嚼着排骨的嫩肉，满足的眼泪都快流下来了。李东海就像一个宝藏，李赫宰总是能挖到他以前不曾知晓的好，他不知道眼前的人还能带给他多少惊喜，他唯一知道的是他已经被李东海圈得死死的了。

李赫宰连碗里的最后一口汤都不放过，喝完后打了一个满足的饱嗝。“你的手艺比拉面好吃一百倍，我好幸福啊。”

“注意形象，李医生。”李东海双手撑着下巴笑盈盈地看着他，然后起身收起桌上干净得都能反光的饭盒。

“好撑啊，吃得太多了…”李赫宰瘫在椅子上哼哼。

“多大的人了，吃东西没点数。”李东海嘴上不饶人，还是绕过桌角半蹲着为他揉着肚子。

李赫宰身材真好，刚才吃下的东西好像凭空消失了似的在他平坦精瘦的小腹上没有留下一点痕迹。

李东海揉着揉着就开始跑偏，顽皮的手指尖有意无意地往他的裤子里伸，撩起上衣对着腹肌就嘬了一口。李赫宰低着头看着他，眼眸里蒙上一层雾。

下一秒他就抓起李东海的头发往两//腿//之//间//摁，呼出滚烫的气息低哑着嗓子说 “自己撩的火自己灭。”

李东海乖顺地低下头，在他准备张嘴的那一秒。一阵急促的敲门声响起，小护士在门外提醒他下午预约的病人到了。

这突如其来的惊吓让李东海一个激灵跳起来，房间的燥热就着羞耻让他的脸迅速充血，变成一颗嫩的能掐出水的蜜桃。李赫宰也慌慌张张的起身整理衣服，顺便到水池边洗了把脸，然后他走到李东海身边，在他的唇角落下一个吻，轻声说“宝贝抱歉，要开始工作了，你先去里面的房间等我吧，晚上带你去吃好吃的。”就把李东海带进了房间里的小休息室，又吩咐助理买来一大堆零食放在桌上以防小老虎饿着。

整个下午，李东海老老实实地待在小房间里等着李赫宰下班。时不时探头朝着外面看，李赫宰穿着白大褂专注的样子紧紧地牵绊着他的心，这个男人由内而外散发出的魅力比他惊人的帅气更加珍贵。

等到李赫宰摘下口罩，天色已经暗下来了，送走了最后一个病人，他揉了揉疲惫不堪又刺痛的眼睛，走到休息室门口，李东海均匀的呼吸声在狭小的空间里回荡，他蜷缩在沙发上，睡得正香。

“宝贝，起床了，咱们回家。”李赫宰弯下腰亲吻着他的脸颊，把他的胳膊抬起来，强行拥抱。

“嗯……”李东海还迷迷糊糊的，挂在李赫宰身上就被他抱起来，半边脸被压出睡痕，他站起来喝了一大口水，才勉强清醒过来。

迎着月光，他看到李赫宰有棱有角的脸，黑暗中凸起的喉结格外的性感，一股欲望涌上心头。

他伸手勾住李赫宰的肩，眼眸在黑暗中闪着光，抵着他的额头咬着他的耳垂轻声说：“李医生，有没有人告诉你，你穿白大褂特别好看。”说罢就将灵巧的舌头探进他耳朵里，一边吹气一边挑逗。

李赫宰浑身像触电一样酥酥麻麻的，耳尖传来的刺激让他下身立刻有了反应，他掰开那捣乱惹火的唇，捏着李东海的下巴就将舌头送进了他的嘴里，他迫切的想要品尝眼前这颗蜜桃的美味，舌尖在李东海嘴里搅动着，手上也不老实，有条不紊地解开眼前人的衣服扣子，李东海被亲的晕晕乎乎，属于李赫宰清冽的气息强势的入侵着他的每一寸肌肤，他只能揪着李赫宰的领口，以微微的呻吟来索取更多。

李赫宰将李东海的运动裤一把拽下，挂在膝盖上，一边玩弄着他粉嫩的乳头，一边在他起伏的胸膛上游走。“胸肌练得真好。”他说完就一口含住受了刺激早已硬挺起来的乳头，大力的吮吸，轻咬，另一只手也不闲着，揉捏着另一边的粉嫩。膝盖夹进李东海的两腿之间，抬起腿轻轻摩擦着他柔软的球。李东海哪受得了这上下的刺激，大口大口的呼吸着，胡乱吻着李赫宰的脸，扭动着下身示意他搞快点。

“想要就自己脱。” 李东海听到这瞪着带着水汽的大眼睛别别扭扭地将手伸到胯骨处，半蹭着李赫宰的腰，慢吞吞地将内裤脱了下来，也不脱完全，只是歪歪斜斜挂在臀边上露出些隐约地丛林。然后眯着眼睛隔着裤子去挑逗李赫宰早已胀大的性器。

李赫宰伸手一下抓住李东海挺立的性器，上下撸动着，舌尖依旧温柔的挑逗着他胸前的红豆。

“唔...”爱人的唾液都像是带着蜜的甜，李东海迫不及待地昂头接受着爱人的深吻，不自觉地挺起胸去用那两颗红豆摩擦那人身前的薄衬衫

“都湿了。” 李赫宰将手指送到紧窄的穴口而后猛然贯穿，李东海下身一僵，他的两根手指已经全根没入。有些粗糙的指节摩擦着内部殷切的软肉，李东海蜷起身子气喘吁吁地靠在李赫宰宽阔的肩头。小手扒着李医生的裤拉链，将那坚挺的大家伙释放出来。

将他的双腿分开，李赫宰扶着自己硬到流水的前端贴近了紧窄湿滑早已扩张好的后穴，找准穴口就顺着滑腻的粘液往里送，李东海像是被踩着尾巴的小猫一样叫得有些凄厉，他还没能适应这种窝在沙发上挨操的姿势。

深入浅出了几下，见身下的小家伙慢慢进入了状态，李赫宰含着他的耳垂一边挺身一边喘着粗气挑逗。

“抱着我。”

李东海顺从地搂紧他的脖子，被他稳稳地圈在怀里，身后抵着冰冷的墙壁，压抑着呻吟去承受男人越来越快的节奏，又怕掉下去，双臂缠绕着李医生的脖子伸头跟他粘腻地接吻。

这时李赫宰突然朝着门口，他的办公室里走动，李东海感觉要被身下的肉棒顶穿了，挠着他的后背呜咽着叫停：“别……别走…太深了…”

李赫宰全然不理，抱着他从门口走到了玻璃窗前，夜色降临，窗外五颜六色的霓虹灯招牌亮了起来，李东海像是察觉了什么一样慌忙拍打着他的后背，在李赫宰身上扭来扭去不肯配合，直到最后被他狠狠地向上顶弄了几番才软趴趴地靠在那人肩头没了反抗的精力。

李赫宰在玻璃窗前放他下来，还没等人反应过来，就把翻过来提着他的腰重新进入，李东海浑身软绵绵的哪顶得住这顿冲击，整个人贴在明净的玻璃窗上，望着眼前车水马龙的世界，他吓坏了“不…别在这儿，李医生…不要…会被人看到的…赫宰…赫…”身后难顶的冲击和眼前的羞耻心纠缠在一起，胸肌紧贴在冰冷的玻璃上，成倍的刺激涌入身体的每一个细胞，穴肉猛地收缩，夹的李赫宰差点缴械。

他用力打在李东海的屁股上，打得臀尖微微泛红“怎么这么紧？不是昨天才做过么？嗯？放松点儿。”

“嗯…嗯我…我不要在这…啊…轻点…赫宰哥哥…”李东海被顶的口齿不清，他用尽浑身的力气伸出手抵住玻璃窗，把自己的身子藏起来，努力弯下腰来迎接身后越来越快的李赫宰。

“刚叫我什么？”他声音很轻也很重，透着深夜里捉摸不透的性感和凛冽，猛然间拔出来，又抵在李东海后穴上轻轻摩擦着。

“说话，刚才叫我什么？”

李东海咬紧牙关，脸红到脖子根，一言不发，可身后的空虚让他迫切的想要被塞满，他撅起屁股急切地找寻李赫宰的坚硬。

“说了就给你。”李赫宰倒是不紧不慢地在身后磨他，每次只进去一点就出来，磨得身下的人心急如焚。

“赫宰…哥哥…求你…求你快给我…”

听到满意的话，他才重新全根末入，比方才更加用力的抽插，将他送上欲仙欲死的巅峰…

“啊啊啊啊…”伴随着大声的喊叫，李东海身前的性器抖落了一下，一股白浊喷洒在玻璃窗上，成股流下。

高潮过后李东海腿根一软，整个人软绵绵的半跪在地上，而李赫宰似乎没打算放过他。

“宝贝，我还没完事儿呢，起来。”他半跪着，提起李东海软绵绵的腰，跟上了发条似的，次次找准了敏感点顶弄。

“啊…哥哥…哥哥不要了…赫宰哥哥…呜…”

终于，李赫宰在低沉的喘息声中全数射在李东海温暖的身体里。小家伙还在恍惚中，被李赫宰从背后紧紧抱着，两个人的汗水混合着精液一起滴落在干净整洁的地板上。

偌大的空间里，只有二人喘息的声音。


End file.
